The Wolf's Song
by RobinByrd
Summary: The end of the story with Anders blowing up the chantry and having to kill Meradith and Orsino never happens, and everyone is still living in Kirkwall. The heat between Fenris and Hawke has come to a boiling point, and a romance begins...or continues I guess I should say. Rated M for mature themes.
1. Chapter 1

"Hawke! Are you even listening to me?"

"Hmm?" I mumble as I turn to Varric. He's looking at me with one eyebrow raised, a small smile on his face. Bianca sits directly to his right at the head of the table. Yes, his crossbow has her own seat.

"Sorry, Varric," I sigh. "I must have been somewhere else."

Varric lets out a low chuckle, shaking his head. His had reaches over absently to pat Bianca, as though they're sharing a private joke. "When are you not somewhere else these days?" he asks. "I swear, the walls have been easier to talk to."

I let out a low chuckle myself. "You have a point," I admit.

"So, what is it then?" he demands. "What has you so preoccupied? You might as well tell me. You know I'll find out either way."

I let out a sigh. "You promised you wouldn't have me followed any more, Varric."

"I never said the word promise," Varric responds with a wag of his brows. "Come on, tell me. I thought we were friends."

I roll my eyes, taking another swig of ale, which is beginning to get warm. "Fine, I'll tell you," I finally say. "But you can't breathe a word of this to anyone." I narrow my eyes in what I hope is a menacing manner.

Placing a hand over his heart, Varric feigns a look of shock. "Why, Hawke! I would never."

"I'm going to regret this," I mumble, but I divulge the information anyway. The words come out in a rush, before I have too much time to think about them.

"I think I'm in love with Fenris."

I immediately drop my head, hiding my blushing face behind my hair. A moment's silence passes before I hear Varric laugh.

My embarrassment quickly turns to anger. "What's so funny?" I demand.

This just makes Varric laugh harder, and it's a while before he can catch his breath. I gulp down what's remaining of my warm ale, and signal to the waiter for another round, knowing I'm going to need it.

Finally, Varric speaks. "Hawke, he looks like a porcupine, and he's always brooding. A broody porcupine, that's what he is." He chuckles at his own joke.

I can't hide my own smile, because I know he's right. "That may be so, my dear friend," I say as the waiter places our new drinks on the table. "But the lost boy thing combined with the whole I'm-angry-at-the-world attitude?" I flash Varric a mischevious smile. "Hot as hell."

Varric smiles and shakes his head. "Well, Hawke," he says with a sigh. "Good luck."

I stare at Varric, waiting for him to say something more. Finally, I ask, "That's all you have to say?"

He shrugs. "What can I say? I like the guy, don't get me wrong, but he just seems... off. I mean, the whole business with that Denarius fellow..." He shudders before continuing. "But if he's what you want, Hawke, then I say go for it. You deserve to be happy." His brown eyes are full of warmth and sincerity.

"Thank you, Varric," I tell him. "I still don't want you to tell anyone."

"Of course, of course."

I don't believe him, but there's nothing to be done for it now. I raise my glass. "To happiness, then."

Varric touches his glass to mine. "To happiness."

A few days later, I'm heading to the Hanged Man at the request of Varric. I had recieved a letter that morning informing me that he had "business" to discuss. The letter had said nothing more, and I admit, I'm curious.

When I enter the pub, I'm greeted by the smell of vomit and urine and the sound of shouting, drunken patrons. It's crowded today, and I begin to push my way towards Varric's private table. Before I make it halfway through the room, I'm stopped by Isabela.

"Oh, kitten!" she exclaims as she wraps an arm around my shoulders. "Tell me everything!

I raise a brow at her and smile, "About what, exactly?"

"About you and that _delicious_ elf! What's going on between you two?"

"Nothing," I say honestly. "What did Varric tell you?"

"Oh, nothing much, really," she says with a sly grin. "Just that you confessed your undying love for Mr. Sexypants." She gives me a wink.

I knew I was going to regret telling that dwarf. He's a worse gossip then Isabela. Now that Isabela knew too, I was sure the whole world would know in a matter of hours.

I let out a sigh, slipping from underneath Isabela's arm, which is easy enough considering how much shorter I am then she is.

"I have to go see Varric," I tell her. "He's expecting me."

"Alright, kitten," Isabela smirks. "Come join me for a drink after you're finished?"

"Sure," I call over my shoulder as I continue on my way to Varric's table. When I reach it, I see Anders and Varric at one end of the table, laughing heartily.

"Anders!" I say in surprise. "Where have you been? It's been so long!"

Anders smiles warmly at me. "Maybe if you cared to visit Darktown you would see more of me. The clinic has been insane lately. I've barely had a moments rest."

"Maybe I'll have to break a leg so I have an excuse to visit then," I smile. "I wouldn't want to keep you from your work, after all."

I plop down next to Varric, snatching his ale. He lets out an indignant, "Hey!" but doesn't stop me when I take a swig, placing his mug back in front of him. "So," I say to Varric. "What's this business you need to talk about? Your letter was awefully sketchy on the details."

Varric lets out a low laugh. "You know, I don't even remember."

I roll my eyes. "It couldn't have been that important, then."

Varric shrugs. "I guess not. I'm sure it will come back to me." He gives me a mischevious smile.

"Well, I told Isabela I'd have a drink with her. If you remember what it was you wanted, I'll be at her usual table," I tell him as I stand. "It was good seeing you Anders."

Anders waves, too busy chugging his ale to say anything. I shake my head and head out into the chaos that is the main bar, dodging a thrown bottle and a spew of vomit on my way. Ah, the Hanged Man. So classy.

As I near Isabela's table, she begins jumping up and down on the spot waving toward me frantically. I smile as I make my way over. I notice as I near that there's someone else sitting at her table, and my smile falters.

When I reach Isabela, I grab her arm, pulling her to my down so that my lips are level with her ear. "I'm never going to forgive you for this," I whisper. "Not in a million years."

Isabela just laughs and asks, "Your usual then?" She doesn't wait for my answer as she heads to the bar. I plop down at the table with Isabela's guest, who just happens to be Fenris.

"I didn't expect to see you here, Rayna," he says with a smile. He's the only one who ever calls me by my first name.

"Isabela didn't tell you I'd be joining you?" I ask, smiling back, unable to help myself. His smile is infectious.

"No, she didn't."

I sigh internally. Of course she didn't tell him. It wouldn't be a set-up then, would it?

"Drinks!" Isabela cheers as she sets down a bottle of whiskey and a pint of ale. "Let's get snockered!"

I grab my pint. "Let's," I say.

_I'm going to need it._

**Note: **I'm not sure if this is long enough for one chapter, and I'd like some feedback on that. I've never written fanfic before so I'm not sure... Also, please let me know what you think! The next chapter should be up within the next week.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey! Watch what you're doing, Hawke! This is a new dress," Isabela complains as she brushes at the drops of ale I had splashed on her from across the table.

"Sorry, Bela," I say. "I thought it was a wet t-shirt contest." I give her a wink.

"You're the one wearing white," she warns.

"Now, ladies," Fenris chides with a wag of his finger. "We don't want to cause a scene, now, would we?"

"That depends," Isabela purrs. "Are you part of that scene?"

He lets out a throaty chuckle. "You wish."

"I so do," she sighs, then turns to me. "So! Another shot, my friend?"

"Sure," I shrug. "I have no where to be tomorrow."

With a grin Isabela poors two more shots of whiskey (Fenris had decided to stick to wine) and hands one to me. We clink our glasses before tossing them back. I can barely feel the burn. That's probably a bad sign.

Isabela turns to Fenris and says, "You know, I enjoy a man with markings like that." She runs a finger over one of the lines on his hand, shooting me a mischevious grin. _Oh, you bitch._

Fenris pulls his hand back, placing both of them on his lap under the table. I smirk at Isabela, who rolls her eyes. "You've enjoyed many, I suspect," Fenris says with a small smile.

"Burn!" I yell. Isabela raises an eyebrow at me and I disolve into giggles. She turns back to Fenris as though I hadn't said anything and wasn't sitting there giggling like a madwoman.

"Where I come from, they're called_ tattoos_. Sailors get them all the time."

"Not made of lyrium, I'd imagine," Fenris says with a cocked brow.

"Not a one," she reports with a swig of ale. "And the pictures are different. Usually breasts."

"I suppose a pair of lyrium breasts tattooed onto my chest would make things better."

I snort into my drink and Isabela laughs. "That's me. I'm a helper."

"You're a pervert is what you are," I tell her seriously, trying extremely hard to keep a straight face. Isabela shrugs as though its a well-known fact. Which, I suppose, it is.

About ten more minutes of friendly bantering later, I announce that I have to use the restroom and stand. The whole room turns on it's side. I stumble a little, and would've fallen if not for a pair of strong hands catching me. Fenris - though I have no idea he got out of his seat so fast. Or was my reaction time really that slow?

"Rayna, are you alright?"

I shiver involuntarily at the proximity of Fenris' voice. He's holding on to me, his lips not two inches from my ear. I look up into his beautiful green eyes, so close to my own. My head is swimming.

"I... I'm fine," I whisper, unable to speak any louder. "Just... a little dizzy."_ But not from the drink_, I think to myself. "Excuse me." I reluctantly pull myself out of his arms. He stands with his hands out, as though ready to catch me should I stumble again. "I'm fine, really," I tell him. "I'll be right back."

I slowly make my way towards the restrooms, pushing through the drunken patrons. Halfway there, I'm forced to sprint. I make it to the washroom just in time to vomit generously into the sink. I run the tap when I think it's stopped and sit on the dirty floor with my head between my knees. I don't know how long I sat there before there was a knock at the door.

"Hawke?" Isabela calls from the other side of the door. "Are you all right?"

"No," I groan. "Go away. You and your stupid whiskey."

I hear the door open and feel Isabela's hand on my shoulder. "Sweetie, it's not my fault you can't hold your liquor." I look up to glare at her. "What? It's true. Let me get you a glass of water."

"Okay," I whisper before putting my head back towards my knees. I didn't think I had fallen asleep, but the next thing I know, I'm being lifted from the bathroom floor. I force open my eyes and look up to see it's Fenris carrying me.

"What are you doing?" I demand. "Put me down!"

"I'm taking you home," he tells me. "And I am not putting you down. You can't even stand, let alone walk."

"I live so far though," I complain. "You can't carry me the whole way." I squirm, trying to get out of his arms, but I'm unable to make any progress. He's just so _strong_.

He smiles down at me, curling me closer to his chest. "I carry a sword that weighs twice what I do. I'm pretty sure I can handle one tiny human. But you don't have to worry. We're taking a carriage."

I don't argue any further, though I do stick my tongue out at him, which earns me a chuckle. We leave the Hanged Man and begin heading towards Hightown in Varric's swanky personal carriage. I rest my head on Fenris' shoulder, closing my eyes. I'm woken again by Fenris picking me up. We had reached my mansion.

Fenris carries me all the way to my room, placing me carefully on my bed. He has to reach back to unlock my hands from around his neck. I didn't realize I had been holding on to him so desperately. I scold myself internally. _Smooth, Hawke. Really smooth._

Fenris removes my boots and jacket, hanging the jacket on the back of a chair and placing my boots by the door. He leaves with a murmered, "I'll be right back," and reappears a few moments later with a glass of water. He hands it to me, and I drink greedily before handing him back the empty glass. He places the glass on my bedside table then sits next to me on my bed.

"Are you feeling any better?" he asks, reaching a hand out to brush my bangs from my face. "You don't look as pale."

"Yes, thank you," I say. I reach up and grab the hand stroking my hair, twining my fingers with his. "Are you leaving now?" I whisper.

"I suppose I should. Sleep well, Rayna." He pulls his hand from mine, and gets up, heading towards the door.

"Fenris?" I mumble.

He turns back to me, one hand on the door handle. "Yes?" he asks.

I look at him and suddenly my heart is pounding, my nerves getting the better of me at this crucial moment. I take a deep breath and slowly shift to a sitting position. He's studying me with open curiousity.

"Will you stay?" I finally manage to whisper.

His face goes through several expressions in seconds - uncertainty, sadness, desire and then uncertainty again. "Do you want me to?" he asks softly.

"Yes."

He looks between me and the door a few times, before seeming to come to a decision. Without a word, he removes his hand from the door handle and walks towards me. My heart is thumping so loudly, I wouldn't be surprised if he could hear it. _This is it, Hawke. This is it. Everything changes tonight, for better or worse. _

"You... Do you want me to lay with you?" he asks. The look on his face is one I haven't seen before. I try to decipher it and realize the truth with a start. He's _nervous_.

Well, that makes two of us. "Yes," I tell him. "If... if you want to."

He smiles. "I don't think any man in his right mind _wouldn't_ want that."

Moving to the other side of my bed, he sits on the edge and begins removing his boots. Then he removes his coat and shirt, and I have to stifle a gasp. I knew he had lyrium markings over his whole body, but seeing them was a whole different story. The white lines look beautiful against his dark skin and I resist the urge to reach over and trace them with my fingers.

When he turns toward me, I'm staring with my mouth hanging open. He raises a brow, his signature half smile on his lips. "See something you like?" he teases.

"Oh, Maker, yes. _Lots_." I quickly throw a hand over my mouth. Once again, I had spoken without thinking, but Fenris just chuckles, then settles into my bed. _My bed. He's in my bed. Maker, I don't know if I'm ready for this!_

"Are you going to lay down?" he asks when I just sit there, staring at his glorious chest.

"What?" I look up at his smiling face. He shakes his head and sits up to gently push me back against the pillows, pulling the blanket up to my chest. Then he settles back in, on his side, so that we're looking into each others eyes.

"Rayna?" he whispers.

"Yes?"

He doesn't say anything, just shifts closer to me and wraps an arm around my waist. He's studying my face, looking for a reaction. I'm frozen.

"Is this all right?" he asks quietly.

Unable to speak, I just nod.

"You should sleep."

"Okay," I whisper. I snuggle in close to him, my face touching his gorgeous chest. "Is this all right?" I ask him.

I feel his breath against my hair as he chuckles. "Yes," he tells me. "Now go to sleep." He tightens his arm around me and begins rubbing my back in a soothing motion.

I'm asleep within seconds - but not before I feel Fenris' lips on my hair.


	3. Chapter 3

When I wake up, I'm in a state of bliss. I can't seem to remember why I'm so happy, just that I am. I let out a content sigh without opening my eyes, smiling like a fool. Then I feel a hand brushing the hair from my face and it all comes rushing back to me.

I sit up faster then you can say "dragon," causing my head to spin. I mutter incoherently as I bring a hand to my face, covering my eyes.

"Rayna, are you okay?"

Fenris' soft voice next to me causes a swarm of butterflies to bat against my stomach. I take a few deep breaths before turning to look at him.

He's propped up on one elbow, a look of concern etched into his face. His chest is still bare, and in the dim light coming through the curtains, he looks even more beautiful then the night before.

"I'm okay," I finally manage to say. "I bet my hair isn't though. I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere."

"Your wish is my command," he says with a small smile, laying back in my bed with his hands behind his head.

I smile at him before jumping out of bed and rushing to the washroom. As expected, my hair is a disaster, as if during the night a small animal had decided to make a nest of it. I begin removing the braids, then rake through it with my brush, letting it fall in waves to the middle of my back. After washing my face, brushing my teeth and deeming myself presentable, I head back to my room.

When I enter, I feel a profound sense of disappointment - Fenris is gone. I let out a sigh. I knew it was too good to be true. I close the door behind me and head for my wardrobe, planning to ready for the day.

I'm ambushed. Just as I reach toward my wardrobe door, Fenris appears from behind my dressing curtain, pushing me against a wall with his hands on either side of my face. He leans in toward me, brushing his lips along my jaw. "Rayna," he whispers, his breath cool against my heated skin. My heart is pounding and my breathing is coming in short gasps. My whole body is shaking as he presses his to mine. Oh, and he's still shirtless.

"I want you," I gasp, my eyes closing in bliss as he continues to brush his lips against my neck, my hair. "Fenris, I want you so much."

I can't stop myself.

I grab his left arm with my right, swinging him around so that he's the one on the wall. Instead of caging him in like he had me, I lace my fingers through his hair, leaning in close that so my lips are only an inch from his. His lips had part in shock, his eyes widening. I whisper his name against his lips, and then he takes over again.

His lips touch mine and it's like an electric shock. My whole body seems to be vibrating, every nerve lit on fire by his touch. I can't help but to moan against his lips and arch my back when his hand snakes around my waist. His other hand finds its way to my inner thigh, and is moving up slowly. I break the kiss to throw my head back and groan.

Something like a snarl comes from Fenris and he grabs both my thighs, lifting me up to carry me around his waist. He heads toward my bed, his kisses on my neck and chest never stopping, and my heart rate picks up considerately. Again I wonder if he can hear it.

He lays me down gently on the bed, and looks me in the eyes, his hands on either side of my face. "Rayna," he whispers gently, his eyes glimmering like jewels in the faint light coming through the curtains. "Do you know what your name means in Tevinter?"

"No," I answer honestly. "I didn't even know it had a meaning."

He smiles and leans down so that his lips are next to my ear. "Song," he whispers. I can't help but to shiver when I feel his breath against my skin.

"Songs are beautiful," he continues. "But I didn't know how much so until I met you. "

His hands glide from my thighs up to my waist, and then higher, his fingers hooking into my shirt to remove it. His lips never leave my skin - I can feel them on my neck, my chest. I lean forward to help him as he pulls my shirt off, and with a smile he throws it to the floor. He stares at my body for a few moments, his eyes sparkling, and then his mouth is on me again touching every inch of skin that the shirt had concealed.

His kisses set me ablaze. My entire body is on high alert, and every kiss, stroke, touch... is greater than the last. He's teasing is driving me crazy, and I want more.

Using speed only a rogue could possess, I flip Fenris over so that I am the one on top. The smile he gives me sends a jolt through my body, and immediately, my lips are on his. My hands explore his body as my tongue explores his mouth - his breathing is as quick as mine. My hands find his belt and my mouth leaves his as I trail kisses down his chest, my hands fumbling with his belt. My lips reached his belly button - I get the belt loose...

"Stop!"

Fenris abruptly pushes me away, hastily fastening his belt. Without looking at me he says, "I'm sorry, I can't do this. I thought I could, but I can't."

I sit in shock while he gathers his things. He doesn't look at me when he leaves, saying only, "I'll see you later."

I sit in my bed for a long time, half-dressed, not caring to put anything on. My shock is too great. Why had he reacted like that? For that matter, why had he started it if it was something he didn't want?

Obviously, he had no idea what he was doing. He was new to this.  
_  
Well_, I thought to myself. _Here's your chance to teach him_.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm turning into an alcoholic.

The first thing I do after the shock wears off is go to the Hanged Man. Everyone is there - Isabela, Anders, Merrill, Varric and even Aveline and Sebastian - gathered around Varric's private table, laughing and drinking.

Isabela jumps up as soon as she sees me, rushing over to stage-whisper, "How was he?"

The friendly bantering that had been going on seconds before abruptly stops as everyone turns to look at me.

I address the room, arms spread wide. "Nothing happened," I declare. Then, with a flourish of my hands, I add, "Carry on," and after another moment of silence the bantering picks back up. I turn toward Isabela, my back to the rest of my friends, to glare at her. Her raven brows are drawn and she frowns, gesturing with a nod of her head toward the bar. Together we head over to her table by the bar, away from everyone else. She tells me she'll be right back and heads to the bar to grab a bottle of whiskey.

"So, tell me what happened," she says as she sets down the bottle and two glasses, pouring a shot for each of us. I take my shot, then tap the glass for another. Isabela obliges, and I slam that back too before speaking.

"I don't know what happened," I sigh. "Everything was going great. He took me home, put me to bed, then slept with me. No, not like that Bela. We just slept. Anyway, this morning he kisses me. And I mean like the earth-shattering, set-my-nerves-on-fire type of kiss. With touching. Lots of touching." I take another shot. "So, there we are making out like a couple of horny teenagers. But then I go to take off his belt and he pushes me away. Says he can't do it, and just leaves."

Isabela is silent when I finish, nodding thoughtfully. After a few moments she says, "He's a virgin."

"What? No he's not." Isabela raises a brow at me. I shake my head. "Impossible. Someone that good-looking is not a virgin."

Isabela places her hand over mine, speaking gently. "He was a _slave_, kitten. That doesn't mean he was a _sex_ slave. He's said himself that he was used as a weapon. It's possible that he's never had the chance. It would certainly explain why he would stop you when he obviously wants you."

"Obviously wants me? How is that obvious?"

"Because when you were in the bathroom puking up everything but your liver, I made a move," she says with a smile. "Nothing. No response what so ever. He just kept asking about you."

My jaw drops. "You _bitch_."

Isabela laughs. "What? It worked. We know he likes you, now."

"I could have figured that out myself, Bela," I growl. "I can't believe you'd make a move on my man!"

"Technically he isn't your man."

"Yet!" I exclaim. "I'm making progress!"

Isabela laughs again. "Yes, him walking out on you when you're getting hot and heavy and practically begging for it is definately progress."

"You're an evil, seductive, good-for-nothing, pirate wench."

"You know it," she says with a wink.

"Rayna, can I speak with you?" My head snaps up and I'm looking at Fenris. He's wearing his armor, his massive sword strapped to his back. His attire takes me by surprise, but I don't let it show. Instead I cross my arms and attempt to glare at him.

"I suppose," I say slowly. I look over at Isabela who's already standing.

"I'll be at Varric's table if you two want to join us when you're finished," she says. "I'll leave the whiskey." Then she turns and walks away, leaving me alone with the object of my affections.

Fenris sits down in Isabela's vacated seat. He looks down at his hands for a while, clearly thinking about what he wants to say. I wait patiently without a word.

Finally he looks up at me, his eyes searching my face, then he sighs. "You're really angry."

I shrug, pulling the bottle toward me and pouring another shot. Instead of taking it, however, I stare at the amber liquid as though somehow it will answer the questions swirling around in my head.

"Rayna," Fenris says, reaching a hand toward me. I think about pulling away, but instead, as if unable to help myself, I twine my fingers with his. A look of relief passes over his face. "I want to apologize for this morning. That was incredibly rude of me."

"Yes, it was," I tell him. "So why did you do it? I mean the leaving part. That other part I rather enjoyed."

Fenris gives me a devious smile, raising a brow. "So did I."

I can't help but smile back at him, but I don't let him off the hook. "You didn't answer the question," I say. "Why did you leave?"

He sits silently, brows drawn, his eyes on our hands. "I was scared. I've never been with anyone like that before. It's new to me."

"Oh, Maker's breath, Isabela was right. You're a virgin."

"Do you have to say that out loud? Wait - why does Isabela know this?"

I giggle a little and take my shot, loving the look on Fenris' face, which is somewhere between confusion and embarassment. "She guessed," I tell him. "She's sort of an expert in that area."

"Yes, I've gathered that," he says with a sigh. "Damn pirate."

"Gotta love her," I smile.

He shakes his head, scowling. A few moments pass in silence before he looks up at me again. "Rayna, I want to be with you, more then I have ever wanted anything. I want to make this work. I'm just not sure how to do that." The sincerity in his voice makes my heart squeeze, and for a moment I can't speak.

"I can teach you," I finally say. "It starts with communication. Like, telling me what your problem is instead of just running away."

Fenris rolls his eyes, a smile playing at the corners of his lips. "Thank you, Rayna, I think I got that part."

"And you have to wear your armor for a week."

He raises his eyebrows, clearly confused. "Why?" he asks.

I shrug. "It makes you look sexy. Oh, and you're going to have to let me take your pants off at some point."

This makes him laugh. "I'm sure we can arrange that at some point."

"Good," I grin. "Then problem solved. Do I get to call you my boyfriend now? Oh! Can we hold hands and frolick through the fields? And get matching shirts? Oh, oh! And can we take long walks on the beach and have picnics and get a puppy and name him George?"

Fenris laughs, shaking his head. "Anything you want. Except the frolicking. I don't frolick. Oh, and you can take care of the puppy."

"Fine, no puppy," I say with a pout. "But the frolicking stays."

Fenris shakes his head, standing up. "No deal. We'll have to negotiate something. But right now, I have some things to attend to." He comes around to my side of the table and kisses the top of my head. "Can I come see you later?"

I look up into his gorgeous green eyes, and smile when I see the uncertainty there. "Of course," I tell him. "If I'm not at home, I'll be here."

"Until tonight, then," he says. He brushes a stray lock of hair from my hair and smiles, then turns to leave.

I watch him walk away, admiring his lithe form, the way he moves. I sigh internally when he's out of sight, thinking to myself that tonight can't come soon enough.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sitting at Varric's table two hours after Fenris leaves laughing so hard I can barely breathe. The bottle of whiskey Isabela bought has been untouched by me since Fenris' departure and the rest of the table seems determined to finish it. Isabela has been generously filling everyone's glasses, and I swear I'm the only sober one there. Sebastian is asleep with his head on the table, Anders won't stop singing and Aveline is swaying where she sits. Varric and Isabela are going at it again, and its all I can do to stay upright as they tease each other in comical lines and innuendos.

"I'll let you run your fingers through it, if you like," Varric says to Isabela with a wink.

"Your chest hair? My fingers? Oh Varric!" Isabela gasps as she fans her self dramatically. "Stop! You're making me quiver!"

"You know you want to," Varric teases.

"Oh, I do... I can't resist you. No woman can."

Varric lets out a heavy sigh. "I know. It's a terrible burden."

"Stop!" I gasp between giggles. "Maker, please, stop! I can't breathe!" I make an effort to catch my breath, but the laughter seems determined to suffocate me.

"Oh, look," Isabela purrs. "She makes up with her little boyfriend and she's all smiles."

"Is he really your boyfriend?" Merrill squeaks.

I take a few deep breaths, rubbing my ribs, and try desperately to stop laughing. Once I get the giggles under control, I tell her, "He _did_ say I could call him that."

"And that you could get matching t-shirts," Isabela says.

"And that you could take long walks on the beach," Varric adds with a wag of his eyebrows.

"Don't forget the puppy," I smile. "But apparently no frolicking. Pity. I was looking forward to that."

Aveline laughs. "I would _pay_ to see that elf frolick."

"Agreed," I sigh. "Hey! Why are we all talking about my love life anyway? Isn't there anything better to do?"

"Not really," Varric says.

"Nope," Isabela confirms.

"Definately not," Aveline adds.

"Wonderful," I grumble. "Well, that's my cue to leave then." I stand up and gather my coat and gloves, and start giving hugs and goodbyes.

"I'll be stopping by tomorrow, kitten," Isabela whispers when I hug her goodbye. "I want to know _everything_." I roll my eyes while she can't see.

When I get home, it's still fairly early. I decide to take a bath and tell Bodahn that I'm expecting Fenris, and to let him in when he arrives.

"Is there anywhere in particular you'd like him to wait for you, messere?" he asks.

"No, that won't be necessary. Just tell him I'm in the bath and to make himself at home."

"Of course, messere." Bodahn gives me a small bow before turning to attend to his other duties.

I head up to my bathroom, choosing a book from my library on the way. When I reach my bathroom, I draw a bath, lighting candles around the room while I wait for the tub to fill. I pull my hair out of its braids before settling into the tub, careful not to get my book wet. The water is soothing, and I find myself in a sort of bliss as I lose myself in the pages of the book. The story is one of forbidden love between a mage and a templar, and I can't help but cry when the templar dies defending his forbidden lover.

"It's a shame to see so beautiful a woman cry."

I jump at Fenris' voice, splashing water all over my book. "Oh! Look what you made me do!" I complain. I frantically start shaking the book over the side of the tub, trying to get the drops of water off.

"Here, let me do that," Fenris says as he takes the book from my hands. "You're all wet, you'll just make it worse." I can't help but notice how his eyes flicker over me when he says _all wet_. He grabs a towel from the rack and begins carefully dabbing at the pages. "I didn't mean to scare you. I knocked, but you must not have heard me. I thought maybe you fell asleep in the tub. I didn't want you to drown." His eyes flicker over to me, a shy smile on his lips.

"Uh... Thank you," I say, brilliantly. "I mean, thank you for.. not letting me drown. Not that I was, but... you know."

Fenris looks up at me, smiling. "Anytime." He looks back down at my book, dabbing at one of the pages a few more times. "I think this is the best I can do. Only time will tell if she'll pull through or not."

"Thanks. I'm glad she had such a talented doctor," I say with a smile. Fenris turns toward me, not bothering to hide it as his eyes rake over my naked body, concealed only by the disappating bubbles. "See something you like?" I tease, twisting so that he can get a better look.

His eyes widen and his lips part. "You know I do," he whispers running a hand through his hair. "Maker's breath, Rayna. You're making this extremely difficult for me."

I roll my eyes but ask him to hand me a towel. As he's handing the towel over, carefully averting his eyes, I notice blood splattered on his armor. In the dim lighting, I hadn't noticed before. "Fenris, is that blood? What happened?" I demand as I step out of the tub and wrap the towel around myself.

He looks down at his armor, seeming to notice the blood for the first time himself. "Oh. I didn't realize I had gotten any on me."

I just stare at him, my jaw practically resting on the floor.

"What?" he asks innocently.

"What happened?" I demand again.

He rolls his eyes and says, "What do you think?"

"You killed someone?"

"Yes. That's what assassins do, I hear." He smiles, taking a step closer to me and resting a hand on my cheek. "It's something they call a _job_."

I smack his hand away. "You couldn't get a normal job?"

"I'm good at killing people," he says with a shrug.

I shake my head, deciding to let it drop for now. "Take off your armor."

Fenris crosses his arms, raising a brow. "I thought we were going to take this slow."

"I'm not going to rape you, Fenris," I say with a roll of my eyes. "There's blood on your armor. Take it off so I can have it cleaned. I don't want you leaving tomorrow morning with blood all over you. What would the neighbors think?"

He sighs, but doesn't argue as he begins to remove his armor. Underneath he's wearing close-fitting clothing and I can't help but to stare as I see his lean muscles straining under the fabric. I silently wish he would move slower so that I could have more time to absorb every bit of him with my eyes. All too soon, though, the task is done.

I take his armor and call for Bodahn, instructing him to clean the armor and leave it by my bedroom door when it was finished. He gives me one of his tiny bows before heading off with Fenris' armor in hand.

"I'm staying the night, then?" Fenris asks when Bodahn is out of earshot.

"Of course," I tell him. "It wouldn't be the first time."

He smiles slightly, averting his eyes, looking more nervous then pleased.

"You don't have to stay if you don't want to," I say gently. "I just thought... Well, I would like it if you did."

"No, of course I would like to," he says quickly. Then he sighs, looking at the floor. "I'm sorry. This probably isn't the way you imagined it."

I grab his chin, pulling his head up so that our eyes meet. "No, it isn't," I say."But the fact is that you're here. That's what matters." I try my best to convey my feelings through my eyes. I can only hope it's working. I assume it is when I see his features soften and his eyes sparkle.

"Always, Rayna," he whispers. I can feel his breath on my lips and my head is spinning - questions swirling so quickly I can barely make sense of them. _Did he always smell this good? Was I _still _wearing only a towel? When did we move so close to each other? _

My questions are forgotten as he brings his lips to mine.

Again, my body is set on fire. Every nerve is singing out to him - for _more_ of him - and without conciously making the desicion to do so, I press myself against him, twisting my arms around his neck and pressing my body against his.

He responds with a growl, deepening our kiss and snaking an arm around my waist. His other hand grasps the back of the neck, holding me there as his tongue explored my mouth. I know somewhere in the back of my mind that I should stop this, that it was moving way too fast - but the rest of me just doesn't care. I moan, losing myself in the pleasure of his lips, his hands...

Fenris is the one who breaks it off. He pulls his lips from mine with a gasp, and I expect him to bolt. I'm surprised when instead he rests his forehead against mine, making no motion to remove his hands from my body. He takes a few deep breaths, seeming to calm himself. After a moment he pulls back to look at me, his expression a mix of emotions.

"Festis bei umo canavarum," he whispers, placing a hand on my cheek. Then he smiles, and asks, "Should we find you some clothes?"

"Oh, right," I say brilliantly. I forgot I was still in a towel.

Fenris tells me that he'll meet me in the library, and I head to my room to get dressed. I throw on the first clothes I can find, and sit at the edge of my bed. I take a few moments to think about my time in the bathroom with Fenris, and what could have happened had my towel slipped...


	6. Chapter 6

When I enter the library Fenris is sitting by the fire place, his elbow on the chair's arm, his chin resting on his hand. His eyes are focused on the fire. He doesn't look up as I enter, just stares at the fire intently, his face completely devoid of emotion. The flames light his snowy hair up beautifully, casting it in soft shades of red and gold.

I walk over to the second chair by the fire and sit down, forcing myself to focus my own eyes on the fire, determined not to be the first to break the silence. It is a while before he finally speaks.

"Rayna, I have no idea what I'm doing."

When I look over to him, his face is in his hands, his fingers knotted in his hair. Instinctively, I reach out to him, but stop myself at the last second. I force myself to fold my hands together on my lap as I ask, "What do you mean?"

He looks up at me, his normally smooth hair disheveled, a look of frustration on his face. "Hawke, I've never cared for anyone... not that I can remember, anyway." He shakes his head as he stands up and begins to pace in front of the fire, running a hand through his hair more then once in frustration. I don't speak; just wait. After a few moments, he stops and faces me.

His voice is soft, almost a whisper. "I think that I'm in love with you... and it scares me."

He turns and flops back into the chair, his face in his hands once more. I sit stunned, trying to process his words. I think that I'm in love with you... and it scares me. After all this time, all that we had been through... why would he say that now?

My body reacts before my mind. "Why?" I rasp, my voice barely louder then a whisper.

I look over at him, my heart pounding and my mind racing. I'm met by a steady green gaze and a mischevious smile.

"Do you really have to ask that?" Fenris asks, cocking an ebony brow.

I choke out a laugh, diverting my eyes. . "I can't help that I've got great hair."

"It's more than that," he says seriously. "You truly have no idea how incredible you are, do you?"

His words once again leave me speechless. My body, however, has other ideas.

In less then two seconds, I'm on top of him, straddling him in his chair. I wrap my arms around his neck, bringing my lips to his with a desperate urgency. I'm shocked at my actions, and expect him to push me away again. Instead I find him kissing me back, his tongue seeking mine just as desperately as mine seeks his.

His hands find my waist, and I moan against his lips in response, my fingers moving up to knot in his hair. A soft rumble comes from his chest as his fingers hook under the hem of my shirt, his fingers sliding up my back, lifting my shirt higher. I lift my arms, pulling my lips from his, and he pulls my shirt off completely. He smiles up shyly, his forest green eyes shining in the firelight. "I'm still scared, Rayna," he says quietly. "I want to do this right."

I bring my lips to his ear, running my tongue along its pointed tip. He shivers in response, a small gasp escaping his lips. I smile as I whisper, "Follow my lead. Just this once..." I lose my words as my lips find their way to his skin once more - my tongue tracing the lyrium markings along his neck.

A soft moan escapes his throat. "Rayna..."

I undo the clasps of his shirt, my fingers exploring every new area of skin as it appears. His body shakes beneath me, his breath coming in gasps, his lyrium markings glowing with a faint blue light.

Suddenly, he locks his arms around my thighs, lifting me out of the chair, and carries me towards the library's small table. The whole while I continue my assault - my lips on his throat, his jaw, his ears... He sets me down on the table, pushing me back and moving to work at the ties on my pants, his lips finding mine as he works.

"I thought we were taking it slow," I gasp, removing my lips from his as he finished removing the ties.

He knelt down, kissing my ankle. "Just following your lead."

His lips make their way up my leg, his tongue teasing my thighs as he moves higher. I squirm beneath him, my hips bucking of their own accord as he teases my sensitive flesh. His tongue reaches my core, and my entire being melts as he makes slow circles, causing me to grasp the tables edges for support as I let out a blissful cry.

For a while, he gives unbareable kisses, his lips barely brushing my most sensitive places, his hot breath causing me to moan and squirm against my will.

His tongue moves slowly over my folds, making me gasp, my hips moving up in response. Strong hands hold me down by my thighs as he licks again, his tongue moving in the same fashion, working me into a frenzy. He explores me with his mouth, holding me in place as his tongue swirls around my clit. I cry out his name as his tongue slides inside of me, my hands lacing through his silky hair, holding him in place as my body sings with pleasure.

He pulls away all too soon, bringing his lips to mine, a hand replacing his tongue as he continues to drive into me, eliciting more moans of pleasure. My hands move down, pulling at the ties that keep his pants in place. He removes his fingers to pull his pants off for me, and within seconds, his fingers are inside me again, his lips on my breasts, his voice rumbling things in a language I did not know.

"Fenris," I gasp. "Fenris, please.. I want more."

With a moan Fenris removes his fingers, his hardened cock finding my entrance in seconds. In one swift movement he is inside me, his hands holding my hips as he drives into me. I lay back on the table, my hands above my head as he slides in and out, my heart racing. I can feel the heat building within in me, and I'm desperate for more of him. I reach out with one hand, my fingers touching his chest.

I cry out as the heat reaches a boiling point. I can feel myself tightening around him and hear him moan in response. Seconds later I feel him release inside of me, my own body twitching as the orgasm winds down. He collapses on top of me, his breathing heavy in my ear, his own body shaking with pleasure.

"I hope I did that right," he whispers, placing a kiss on my neck. "Just following your lead."

I laugh, wrapping my arms and legs around him. "You did more then "right" by me."

He smiles as he brings his lips to mine. I lose myself in his lips, pulling back only to ask him, "Shall we take this upstairs?"


End file.
